De l'utilité des placards
by Isil
Summary: Yohji arrive en retard au boulot et se planque dans un placard pour éviter Aya. Sa victime? Ken!


**Titre**: De l'utilité des placards  
**Auteur**: Isil  
**Fandom**: Weiss Kreuz  
**Personnage/Couple**: Yohji/Ken  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: Wow, pas à moi! Mon frère est allergique aux chats, c'est pour ça! 

* * *

Le karma, c'était vraiment une belle saleté! Yohji n'était pas à proprement parler quelqu'un de très versé dans la spiritualité, mais là, il en venait presque à y croire et à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça. Sérieusement, quel était le gros coincé Là-Haut qui avait décidé de sa destinée, hein? Quelqu'un devait s'ennuyer à crever au Paradis des Couillons Divins, c'était sûr! Bon, d'accord, c'était peut-être pas passionnant d'observer le ciel bleu vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, mais c'était sa faute, à lui, si l'éternité était chiante? 

C'était une question qui aurait mérité un vrai débat métaphysique, mais Yohji avait mieux à faire. En l'occurrence, combattre sa gueule de bois et se glisser ni vu ni connu dans la boutique, en espérant qu'aucune de ses fans glapissantes n'allaient le griller. Car pour glapir, elles glapissaient, les demoiselles! Charmantes et fraîches comme les roses que lui-même et ses infortunés collègues leurs vendaient à prix fort en profitant du béguin qu'elles avaient pour eux, mais bruyantes comme un troupeau de mammouths laineux dans une fabrique de porcelaine fine, ces nanas! Surtout un lendemain de cuite. Merci à elles.

Enfin, s'ils devaient aller brûler en enfer à la fin de leur misérable existence, ce ne serait certainement pas pour avoir trompé deux ou trois adolescentes écervelées. Oui, parce que le meurtre, ça entachait beaucoup plus ce fichu karma qu'un cœur brisé de midinette. Et Yohji avait depuis longtemps arrêté de compter ses victimes. Il préférait compter ses conquêtes, c'était moins déprimant.

Ceci étant, il risquait fortement de rajouter une victime à sa liste non existante si une des gamines l'apercevait et le criait sur tous les toits. Il avait découché, ce qui était loin d'être inhabituel chez lui, il avait raté l'ouverture du magasin, là non plus, rien d'étonnant, mais il tenait tout de même à sa vie, et ce très cher Aya-au-katana-là-où-je-pense lui avait clairement décrit l'état de son appareil de reproduction s'il venait à arriver encore en retard au travail. Le pire, c'était que ce n'était absolument pas sa faute. Non. Vraiment. Il avait crevé, hier soir, en sortant de boîte, alors il avait bien fallu qu'il fasse du stop pour rentrer chez lui, n'ayant pas de roue de secours, et la belle brune qui lui avait ouvert sa portière avait une si magnifique paire de…

Bref. Yohji n'avait certes pas de prétentions paternelles, mais le sexe, il aimait ça, donc non merci, Aya, garde tes fétiches pour ceux que ça intéresse! Il était en retard, d'accord, il avait la gueule de bois, d'accord, mais c'était pas non plus un motif pour le transformer en eunuque! Sauvage, va! C'était quand même lamentable de devoir rentrer chez soi en douce quand on n'était même pas marié!

Usant de ses talents d'assassin pour se glisser sans bruit dans l'arrière-boutique, histoire d'éviter Aya-le-prude (ha! Ceux qui disaient que les roux avaient le feu au cul n'avaient visiblement jamais rencontré ce vieux Aya!), il poussa la porte derrière lui, sans pour autant la refermer afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Son but: la cuisine où il se prendrait un café très serré, suivi d'une bonne douche, puis d'un autre café, avant d'aller jauger de l'humeur du rouquin. C'était un bon plan.

L'arrière-boutique était vide, mais il pouvait entendre du bruit derrière la porte du fond, dans le placard où ils remisaient toutes sortes d'engrais, qui servaient aussi éventuellement à fabriquer de jolies bombes artisanales. Il se rapprocha, curieux, comme toujours. Qui allait-il effrayer, au juste? Omittchi, qui allait couiner comme une fillette avant de lui déboîter une épaule, puis de s'excuser pendant des heures, à grands renforts de "Yohji-kun!"? Kenken, qui allait, lui, lui exploser la mâchoire, puis lui marcher dessus dans sa hâte d'aller râler auprès d'Aya? Les deux perspectives étaient alléchantes.

Une fois devant la porte, il perçut distinctement un sifflement guilleret. C'était donc Ken! Oooooh, mais quelle agréable situation, vraiment! Voilà qui faisait remonter dans son estime le Bon Dieu Karma! Ce très cher Ken à sa merci, comme ça, avec un Aya trop débordé par les greluches dans la boutique pour se soucier de lui. La journée ne s'annonçait pas si mal que ça, finalement!

Il s'apprêtait à bondir sur sa proie sans défense, tel le félin dont il portait le nom de code en tant qu'assassin, quand derrière lui, la porte qui donnait sur le magasin s'ouvrit. Malédiction!

Avec un juron bien moins poli, il oublia toute idée de surprendre Ken, et rentra dans le placard, refermant la porte derrière lui, et marchant sur les pieds de son ami par la même occasion.

"Aïe! Bon sang, Yohji, tu pourrais…"

"Chuuut, Kenken! Le silence est tellement plus romantique…" souffla t'il à son oreille en espérant le faire taire le temps que l'intrus se tire de l'arrière-boutique.

"Mais, tu…"

Evidemment! Ken ne savait pas se taire, à part quand il avait des ennuis, parce qu'alors là, c'était le silence radio le plus complet, le crétin! Enfin, passons… Il plaqua une main sur la bouche de son ami, solution certes plus dangereuse pour ses jolis doigts, mais aussi plus efficace.

"Attends une seconde, Aya-kun, on doit avoir un rouleau de papier transparent ici," lança Omi en fouillant sur une étagère, avant de se tourner vers la table qui trônait au milieu.

Là, bien en évidence, il découvrit ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'en saisit avec un petit couinement triomphant que Yohji nota mentalement pour un chantage futur, puis il quitta la pièce, refermant derrière lui. Juste à temps…

"Ow! Rengaine tes tendances vampiriques, Kenken, je ne touche pas à ça!" râla t'il en enlevant sa main.

Le néon au dessus de leurs têtes éclairait parfaitement et d'une lueur sinistre l'expression profondément affrontée de Ken.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici?" gronda t'il.

"Je travaille ici, Kenken, au cas où ton petit cerveau n'aurait pas imprimé… Dis donc, j'espère que t'as pas la rage…" répondit-il en examinant sa main avec inquiétude.

"Tu serais pas en train de me traiter de crétin, là?"

"Bah! On ne peut pas tous avoir beauté et intelligence, mon grand. Estime toi heureux d'être un beau gosse!"

A la fois infiniment prévisible et méchamment dangereux, Ken se jeta sur Yohji, prêt à ne lui laisser que son intelligence. Ce dernier anticipa à demi le coup, mais le peu d'espace dont il disposait ne facilita pas son esquive. En plus, pour ne rien arranger, Kenken avait son adorable froncement de sourcils rageur, et ce petit grognement qui venait du fond de sa gorge… Hmmm… C'était décidé! Technique de diversion numéro 4!

"Cette fois-ci, Yohji, tu vas…"

Bien que curieux, Yohji n'avait franchement aucune envie de savoir ce qu'aurait pu dire Ken s'il ne l'avait pas attrapé par les poignets pour le plaquer contre le mur et s'emparer de ses lèvres. Beaucoup mieux, le silence. Plus romantique, tout ça…

Il s'était toujours demandé quel goût avec Ken. Pour un hédoniste comme lui, c'était une interrogation des plus logiques. Il ne s'était pas posé la question pour Omi, trop jeune, ou pour Aya, trop… Aya, mais Ken…

Et bien Ken avait le goût de l'air frais, le goût du soleil, le goût de l'extérieur, où il passait chaque instant de temps libre. Il avait le goût du chocolat, aussi, son péché mignon. Et tout ça, pensait Yohji en se pressant contre lui et en notant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, c'était fichtrement agréable…

Malheureusement, même si Ken n'était pas réputé pour avoir le cerveau rapide, il finissait forcément par traiter les informations, et il se retrouva bientôt en train de lutter pour ne pas rompre leur étreinte. Il ne pouvait pas avoir pitié de lui, le gamin? C'était cruel, de s'arrêter, comme ça!

"Tu empestes la cigarette!" fut la seule chose que Ken trouva à dire en tournant la tête, le privant de ses lèvres. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Yohji s'attaqua à la joue, puis au cou bronzé parfaitement à portée.

"Les filles trouvent ça sexy, cette odeur de tabac," murmura t'il en souriant contre la peau dorée.

"Je… ne suis pas… une fille, idiot!" parvint à rétorquer Ken en se débattant faiblement.

"Oh, mais j'en suis parfaitement conscient, Kenken, crois moi…"

"Alors… pourquoi tu me… Yotan, arrête!"

Voilà. C'était beaucoup mieux! Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était qu'il se détende… Le surnom et le soupir à la fin de son ordre franchement pas convaincant… c'était parfait. Bien décidé à profiter au maximum de ce placard béni et de l'intimité qu'il leur procurait avec bienveillance, Yohji empoigna Ken par les hanches pour l'attirer vers lui, puis glissa ses mains dans son dos et sous son t-shirt, vagabondant avec gourmandise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Yohji…" murmura Ken, tout en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

"Tu n'es pas innocent au point de ne pas comprendre, Ken, rassure moi…" le taquina t'il gentiment.

"Mais tu…"

Yohji retira tout ce qu'il avait pu dire de positif sur le Karma quand la punition divine vint le frapper, et que le sol vint à sa rencontre beaucoup trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse amortir sa chute. A côté de lui, Ken atterrit sur le carrelage avec autant de grâce que lui, mais le pire dans tout ça…

"Aya, ma grande, tu tombes mal, là!" s'exclama t'il en relevant la tête vers le roux, qui avait ouvert la porte et brisé net ses espoirs de mettre Kenken dans son lit. Comme sortie du placard, il y avait mieux, franchement!

"Kudô! Je vais te…"

"Owww…"

Ce fut Ken qui lui sauva la vie, ou plutôt qui sauva sa capacité à procréer en se redressant sur les coudes et en se frottant le menton, s'attirant leurs regards à tous les deux.

"Je te hais, Yotan!" râla t'il avec une grimace, puis un coup d'œil à demi effrayé vers Aya, qui continuait à climatiser la pièce rien qu'avec son regard.

Ce dernier, cependant, sembla étrangement se radoucir, du moins en regardant Ken. Planqué, va! Enfin, c'était compréhensible, parce que le petit Kenken était définitivement comestible! Si même Aya-le-surgelé s'en était rendu compte…

"Dehors, Kudô! Tu as cinq minutes pour te rendre présentable pour les clientes, sinon…"

"J'ai compris, j'ai compris! Pas besoin d'en dire plus, Ayan! Je file!" s'empressa t'il de répondre en se mettant debout, oubliant ses pensées salaces au profit de sa survie.

La porte n'était pas loin, fort heureusement, parce qu'il commençait à avoir froid, là… Arrivé sur le seuil, cependant, il réalisa le peu de temps que lui avait laissé le roux.

"J'ai le temps pour un café, ou…"

"DEHORS!"

"Pigé."

Yohji effectua une retraite précipitée vers les escaliers menant à l'appartement, pestant entre ses dents. Non seulement Aya était mal baisé, mais en plus, il empêchait les autres de baiser, l'animal! Damnation, c'était pas demain la veille que Ken allait le laisser à nouveau l'approcher à distance minimale de drague, avec tout ça! Il grimpa pesamment les marches. Bon… D'abord une bonne tasse de café, ensuite il verrait. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il fallait simplement qu'il enferme _Aya _dans le placard… Ça lui ferait certainement du bien d'en sortir, à celui-là…

FIN.


End file.
